


Sentence Drabble #4 | Jefferson x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/M, Fucking Jefferson, I'm reaching, Marriage Proposal, Midnight, Sentence drabble, There isn't much to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you lost your damn mind?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentence Drabble #4 | Jefferson x Reader |

"Have you lost your damn mind?!"

The Hatter grinned wickedly, "Why, yes. Yes I have. Though I think we've established that _many_ times now."

You groaned and facepalmed at the man you were currently seeing behind bars, "My mother is going to kill you one day."

"Nonsense; she needs me."

"Your total confidence in that worries me. What are you doing here so late at night? Both my mother and I need our rest."

"Beauty sleep? I knew you both couldn't be that flawless naturally."

"Flattery gets you nothing, Jefferson."

"I bed to differ. Time and time again my compliments have gotten me gold from Rumple."

You pressed two fingers to either side of your temple and closed your eyes in frustration, "Time and time again I question why I affiliate with you."

"Wouldn't let me out of your pants."

"I call bullshit; you're the one who showed up at the castle at midnight, scaling my tower."

"You knew it was me."

"Unfortunately."

"You love me."

"Another misfortune."

"And you'll marry me?"

You opened your eyes and saw the Hatter on one knee in his cell, a ring with a brilliant diamond in his hand.

"You got locked up to propose?"

"… Yes."

"You're an idiot and I love you. Put it on me, Hatter."


End file.
